Cartas de un amor
by AllThisTime12
Summary: "No me olvides,por favor"...
1. Vida diaria, bienvenidas vacaciones

_**Hace un tiempo atrás…**_

Era exactamente el año 1938, un año realmente inolvidable. Se publicaba el primer número de la revista "_Action Cómics", _quien hacía su primera aparición el personaje Superman, mientras que, la trasmisión de "la guerra de los mundos" de H.G. Wells provocaba un gran pánico en varias ciudades.

Pero esto no pasaba desapercibido para Dianna Elise Agronsky, una chica de 20 años, medico-militar, que siempre compraba el periódico.

Siempre se dirigía a la misma cafetería, y pasaba siempre por aquel puesto de periódicos y revistas.

Se entretenía leyendo las nuevas novedades, mientras se preocupaba de Hitler y sus locuras, se alegraba de que en Suiza ya tuvieran una fábrica de Nescafé.

Observo la ventana por unos segundos, termino su café, pagó y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

Tenía que abordar el tren que llegaba a San Francisco, ya que se encontraba en Rusia. Tenía unas merecidas vacaciones, y necesitaba ver a su familia cuanto antes.

"_Disculpe, caballero"_ le dijo a un señor que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella, esperando el próximo tren.

"_Dígame, bella dama" _dijo el señor con total gentileza y educación.

"_¿Me puede dar la hora?, si no es mucha molestia" _

"_Oh, Claro que no, no es ninguna, enseguida se la doy, permítame"_ El hombre metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo y saco su reloj.

"_Son las 10:20"_ dijo el señor, metiendo su reloj al bolsillo de nuevo.

"_Muchas Gracias" _ Fue lo único que pudo expresar, ya había llegado su tren y tenía que abordarlo cuanto antes.

Ya dentro, coloco su maleta en los compartimientos de arriba y se dejo caer en los asientos.

Miraba por la ventana y echaba a volar su imaginación.

¿Habría cambiado algo?, bueno eso se suponía obvio, había estado ausente un muy buen tiempo, como para que cambiara un poco su vivienda.

Después de varios días sentada, dormida, leyendo o simplemente mirando por la ventana, llego a su destino.

El tren arribo a San Francisco, California. Se levanto, abrió el compartimiento donde se hallaba a su maleta y salió de ese tren que, realmente la tenía harta. Los asientos no eran muy cómodos y tenía un insoportable dolor en la espalda…


	2. Toma de decisiones

Cap 2: Toma de decisiones

"_Querida, ¿porque no te vas con tu tía?, digo, son tus vacaciones, las tienes que aprovechar en algo"_ decía Edith, convencida de que esa era una magnifica idea.

"_No lo se, madre, no te puedo dejar sola, no vas a poder con todos los deberes" _ Lea de verdad estaba preocupada por eso, Edith no era muy vieja que digamos pero, sin duda, eran muchos deberes en casa y no iba a poder su madre sola.

"_¡Claro que sí!, además, tu mereces divertirte, ¡eres joven!, y no quiero que quedes como yo" _

"_no lo se, no me parece buena idea" _ no estaba muy convencida.

"_vamos, querida" _ la animaba su tía. _"Se que tu madre, podrá" _

"_mmm...…."_ Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, rondando en el mismo tema.

"_Vamos!, no pierdes nada en ir" _ era el ultimo intento de su tía.

"_Si, yo estaré bien cariño, lo prometo" _su madre le regalo una sonrisa.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces.

"_Bien, supongo que si"_ dijo aún no muy segura.

"_¿Si o No?" _ Su tía estaba confundida y desesperada por lo indecisa que era su sobrina.

"_SI!" _contesto firmemente.

"_¡Muy Bien!, bueno yo las tengo que dejar, tengo que ir a comprar los boletos para el tren, te veo mas tarde querida"_ se despedía su tía de Edith y Lea.

Desde que su tía April, se había encontrado un hombre multimillonario, se la pasaba viajando. Esta vez, fue a su casa en New York y aprovecho para invitar a Lea a su casa en San Francisco, ya que, eran vacaciones, y Lea no podía quedarse en casa.

Después de que hiciera sus maletas y diera la tarde, su tía llegó y Lea bajo sus maletas a la sala.

"_Madre, ¿estás segura de que podrás sola?" _

"_Cariño, yo puedo sola, tu ve a divertirte" _le dijo Edith tomándola por las mejillas y dándole un abrazo muy sentido y duradero.

"_Prométeme que me escribirás, todos los días" _dijo Edith dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"_Lo prometo madre, me despides de mi padre, te quiero y te voy a extrañar"_

"_Yo también cariño"_ Edith aguanto las ganas de llorar.


	3. Hola, San Francisco

"_Bien linda, es hora de que nos vallamos"…_

Después de despedirse ambas de Edith, emprendieron viaje hacía la central de tren. Iban en el flamante Horch 835 E, color plata, el auto de su tía.

Al llegar, el chofer bajo las maletas de ambas, y se adentraron a la estación de trenes.

Esperaban ansiosas el tren que les correspondía. Su tía noto como Lea estaba algo pensativa…

"_Querida, tu madre va a poder con todo, ella es una mujer luchona" _le regalo su sonrisa mas dulce y comprensiva.

Lea correspondió a su gesto.

"_Es que, no se, ella es tan fuerte pero a la vez tan frágil, no quiero que tenga mucho trabajo por hacer, los deberes son duros" _ contesto preocupada.

"_Cariño, si ella aceptó que vinieras conmigo, es por que te lo mereces y ella esta conciente de todo el esfuerzo que pones día, a día, para ayudarla"._

Trataba de brindarle seguridad en sus palabras.

"_Además, no te vas a preocupar mucho por tu madre, aquí entre nos" _ hizo una pausa viendo hacía los lados y acercándosele para que nadie pudiera oírla.

"_Hay unos caballeros muy apuestos en San Francisco"_ le guiño el ojo cómplicemente, mientras que Lea reía por lo bajo.

"_Podrías tener tu primer amor de verano" _alzo sus dos cejas.

"_mmm.… no lo se, pero bueno, no pierdo nada" _ fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Ya había llegado su tren. Rápidamente se adentraron en el, abandonando New York para así, ir a San Francisco.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Dianna había arribado a San Francisco. Tomo rápidamente un taxi, le dijo la dirección al taxista y emprendió camino a su casa. Finalmente llego a su destino.

Pago y se bajo. Se quedo viendo fijamente su casa. No había cambiado en nada.

Estaba igual a como la había dejado hace dos años. Respiro hondo y se adentro. Sus padres no estaban, así que podía tener tiempo para instalarse. Subió aquellas escaleras de madera que rechinaban en cada pisada y abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto que ocupo en su adolescencia.

Observo todo a su alrededor, estaba todo tal cual lo había visto la ultima vez


	4. Bienvenida

Sin dar mas vueltas, acomodo sus pertenencias, se cambio y bajo. Estaba en la cocina comiendo una manzana, se escucho el abrir de la puerta, que daba paso a los padres de Dianna. Ella se escondió y trato de no hacer ruido para darles una sorpresa.

"_¿ya habrá llegado Di?" _

"_No lo se" _ respondió Ronald frunciendo ambas cejas.

Los padres de Dianna estaban de espaldas y eso aprovecho para que ella se alzara rápido, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"_¡HOLA!"_ decía Di comiendo una manzana con total naturalidad.

Su padre se sobresalto un poco mientras su madre, se llevo el gran susto con la mano al pecho.

"_¡Dianna Elise Agronsky!, no es gracioso" _ dijo abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

"_" _ Dianna se estaba matando de risa, tal cual una niña pequeña lo haría.

"_¡Jovencita!, ¿que son esos modales?, no vas a venir a saludarnos, ¿o también nos recibirás a pastelazos?" _ Decía su padre con un tono serio y bromista.

Dianna termino de reír y busco a sus dos padres para darles un apretado abrazo.

"_Los extrañe mucho" _dijo de espaldas a ellos, cerrando sus ojos al contacto.

"_Y nosotros a ti, pequeña little lamb" _ dijo Mary.

"_Y lo siento por asustarlos, realmente esa era una de las cosas que extrañaba". _

"_Y realmente no se porque nos seguimos sorprendiendo que nos recibas con sustos, ya nos deberíamos haber acostumbrado" _dijo su madre

"_Bueno, soy toda una caja de sorpresas" _Di guiño el ojo a sus padres.

"_¿Lo vez? querida, el encanto Agronsky"_ dijo su padre orgulloso.

"_Si claro, el encanto Agronsky algún día me matara de un susto" _ dijo su madre con una expresión dramática y todos comenzaron a reír.

"_Ya dejando las bromas de un lado" _ comenzó su madre _"¿A que horas llegaste?"_

"_Pues, no tengo mucho que llegue" _ dijo ayudándoles a sus padres con unas bolsas que llevaban.

"_Pero, nos pudiste haber hablado para que te fuéramos a recoger Di" _ dijo su padre.

"_Si, pero de haberlo hecho, nunca habría recibido la bienvenida de ustedes y su cara de pánico" _ dijo regalándoles la mas dulce de las sonrisas.

"_Ja,Ja, muy gracioso jovencita, ahora quiero que te metas a la cama"_

"_Pero si, pero si"_ decía como lo hacía cuando tenía 11

"_Pero si nada, no creas que no te veo tu cara de sueño" _ dijo su madre a modo de orden.

Dianna solo subió las escaleras.

"_Te llamaremos cuando la comida este lista!" _grito su madre para que la escuchará.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Lea iba en el tren, completamente pensativa. ¿Cómo sería San Francisco?, ¿Cómo serían sus tiendas?, ¿Cómo sería la casa de su tía?, ¿Conocería a alguien nuevo?, y sobre todo, ¿Tendrá un "amor de verano"?. Le daba mucha curiosidad este viaje, ya que, ha sido el primer viaje que ha hecho en su vida y era nueva en esto. Realmente quería conocer la ciudad y la gente, pero si ¿no le agradaba? Eso era lo que la tenía algo preocupada. Quería que este viaje fuera inolvidable, y temía por que algo lo arruinara.

_**Casa Agronsky…**_

Ya habían comido, y hasta cenado. Dianna le contó todo lo que hizo mientras estaba trabajando como medico. Todo lo que vio y como le había ido. Jugaron un rato al póker en familia. La tarde se paso rápido y ya caían las 9: 30 PM de la noche y Dianna estaba en su habitación. Su mamá subió…

"_¿Todo bien, cariño?" _ Pregunto recargada en el pilar de la puerta.

"_Todo bien" _respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

"_Y dime, ahora que no esta tu padre" _ se asomo por la puerta para asegurarse de que no estuviera cerca.

"_Dime" _respondió, sentándose sobre la cama en forma de indio.

"_Hubo algún caballero del que no me has informado" _contesto pícara su madre.

"_Si hubo muchos caballeros, pacientes, colegas…" _ dijo quitándole importancia al tema.

"_Dianna, tu sabes a lo que me refiero" _

"_Si yo lo se" _hizo una pausa. _"Pero te diré madre, que ahora estoy lo mas concentrada posible en mi trabajo y familia, nadamas" _dijo sin perder su postura.

"_¿Segura?, digo no se, ¿no has pensado en casarte o algo así?" _

"_Pues no, aun no, ni lo había pensado" _ su madre movió la cabeza afirmando la respuesta de su hija.

"_Bueno, me alegro que sigas dedicándote a tu trabajo, pero recuerda" _ dijo su madre encaminándose a la puerta y volteando sobre su eje para verla.

"_Quiero nietos" _ esto ultimo lo dijo con un gran misterio y broma al mismo tiempo.

Dianna se echo a reír por como lo había dicho, pataleando en la cama.

"_Jaja, buenas noches, mi little lamb" _

"_Buenas noches" _ dijo con una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir.

_**Dos días después…**_

Por fin habían arribado a San Francisco, y estaban muertas del cansancio.

Lea bajaba adormecida y su tía por igual. Llego el chofer y cargo sus maletas hacia el auto. Luego abrió la puerta trasera para que se subieran ambas y así al fin, poder emprender el camino hacía la gran casi mansión de April.

Una vez llegando a su gran casa, la servidumbre preparo ambas habitaciones. Lea estaba realmente acostumbrada a como su tía vivía cómodamente, así que esto no le sorprendió mucho. Una vez llegada a su habitación, se acostó y cayo en un profundo sueño.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Lea se levanto, ya la servidumbre le tenía su baño listo, ordenado por su tía, que no se encontraba en esos momentos.

Rápidamente fue al baño y se ducho. Hoy quería empezar por recorrer San Francisco, y que mejor bien bañada y con gran energía.

Salio de ducharse, se cambio y bajo al comedor. Su tía ya había llegado, por lo que también estaba en el comedor.

"_Buenos días, señorita" _ le dijo su tía.

"_Buenos días" _ contesto con una gran sonrisa.

"_¡Rosalie!" _llamo April a una de las sirvientas.

"_¿Si, madame?" _

"_Tráeme un café, un jugo de naranja, y una ensalada de frutas" _ dirigió su mirada a Lea

"_¿y tu querida, que vas a querer?" _

"_Una ensalada de frutas, leche y jugo de naranja, porfavor"_

Rosalie solo asintió

"_Es todo, te puedes retirar" _

"_Si, madame" _ la chica asintió y se adentro a la cocina.

"_Y bien, querida, ¿Te vas a adaptar?" _ Dijo poniendo toda su atención a Lea.

"_Si, aunque extraño a mi madre"_ dijo mirando alrededor, para así, mirar finalmente a su tía.

"_Y bueno, ¿Por donde quieres empezar a recorrer la ciudad?"_

"_¿Dónde está el tío Peter?"_ pregunto inesperadamente.

"_El esta en Francia, haciendo negocios y eso aburrido que hacen los hombres, hoy en día" _ dijo con una sonrisa.

Y Lea sonrío asintiendo.

Trajeron lo que pidieron y se dispusieron a comer.

"_¿A que se debe tu pregunta?" _dijo su tía, frunciendo ambas cejas y tomando una manzana para llevársela a la boca.

"_Simple curiosidad" _ dijo tomando leche.

"_Y no me respondiste a la otra pregunta"_ dijo tapándose la boca.

"_¿Cuál?" _ Dijo llevándose un bocado ala boca.

"_¿Por donde quieres empezar a recorrer la ciudad?" _

"_mmm… pues no se, tal vez primero los lugares tranquilos,¿ no?"_

"_Bien, como prefieras" _

Terminaron de comer y su tía se encamino al auto, donde ya el chofer las esperaba.

"_¿Tía?" _ Pregunto tímidamente Lea

"_¿Si?"_

"_¿Podemos ir caminando?"_ cuestiono jugando con sus dedos.

"_eeeem….esta bien" _ dijo su tía haciendo el esfuerzo por satisfacer a su sobrina.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar, viendo los edificios y los autos pasar a sus ojos. Iban caminando y conversando animadamente. Llegaron a la playa y a Lea le dio curiosidad ir al gran muelle que había ahí.

"_Podemos ir, tía?" _ Señalo al muelle.

"_Bien, ya que mas me queda" _ le regalo una sonrisa y caminaron al muelle.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Dianna se dispuso a caminar en su vieja ciudad. Con cámara en mano, ya que, le encantaba capturar cualquier cosa que se le pasara enfrente.


	5. Primer encuentro

**Hola gente! Espero y les guste este cap. :) Por favor sigan dejando sus reviews :) así confirmo que les gusta mi historia (ahora entiendo cuando las escritoras piden que dejen sus reviews xD) Gracias por leer, espero y les guste el siguiente cap!...**

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Dianna se dispuso a caminar en su vieja ciudad. Con cámara en mano, ya que, le encantaba capturar cualquier cosa que se le pasara enfrente.

Decidió ir a aquel muelle junto a la playa. Ese lugar, era el que mas le daba inspiración y relajación en toda la ciudad. Se sentó en una de las bancas de ahí. Realmente buscaba capturar cualquier cosa . Miro como dos pequeños, jugaban con un papalote. Sonrió y empezó a capturarlos. Apretaba el botón y salían fotos perfectas. Las agitaba cuando salían. Unas mas no hacían daño a nadie.

Luego vio un pajarito y tomo y tomo. Parecía que nunca se cansaba, pero era una de sus pasiones, además de salvar vidas.

De repente algo llamo su atención, no eran niños, ni un parajo.

Sus ojos estaban centrados en aquella morocha que tenía enfrente….

_**Por otro lado…**_

Lea iba caminando con su tía, pero su tía recordó que había olvidado algo.

"_Querida, olvide algo en casa, iré a buscarlo rápido en un taxi y volveré, lo prometo, así que no te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" _ Dijo hablando rápido.

"_Bien tía, no se preocupe, yo estaré aquí" _ dijo Lea y su tía la beso y se encamino a tomar taxi.

Lea volteo sobre su eje y caminaba lentamente, dejando que el aire golpeará su rostro suavemente y sus cabellos se echarán hacía atrás.

_**En otro lugar, no muy lejos…**_

Dianna no podía quitarle la vista. Nunca había visto a nadie igual. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apretó el botón y dejo que la cámara hiciera lo suyo.

Una, Dos,Tres,Diez, Treinta, Cincuenta, ¡CIEN!. Cien capturas realizo y se detuvo ya que le dolía el dedo, pero nunca le quito la mirada de encima.

Veía como aquella joven, se recargaba en el barandal de madera del muelle y observaba a la playa y los barcos pesqueros que pasaban a lo lejos.

_**En el mismo sitio…**_

Lea miraba perdida el mar. El oleaje era increíble, las nubes y el cielo azul eran favorables. Todo conjugaba a la perfección….


End file.
